SOLEDAD
by sumi21chan
Summary: Shizuru piensa dejar a Natsuki sin pensar que dejarla traerá graves consecuencias, es un songfic asi que es mejor leer


DISCLAIRMER: Tanto la canción como el anime no me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos autores yo solo los tomé prestados un ratito y ..Ya saben lo demás...

La neta si escribí esto es porque fue uno de esos días en lo que me entró depre y pues me imagine algo así pero mas llegador con Nat...ah se me olvidaba modifique la canción, pues para que fuera más de acuerdo con mi fic. (Es un poco enredado pero así soy yop)

**-¿cómo que terminas conmigo?**

**-no, no estamos terminando, es solo que necesito algo de tiempo para pensar**

**-¿pensar qué? como ligarte a otra?**

-**no, solo démonos un tiempo, mira mi familia se va a Kioto y me iré yo también, así aprovechamos y decidimos que es lo que queremos las dos ¿qué dices?**

-¿**te vas a ir?**

-**sí, no te lo había mencionado antes para que no discutieras o algo así.**

-**mejor dicho para que no te detuviera**

-**no digas eso, eso es mentira, son solo unas vacaciones familiares, ya te lo dije me voy unas semanas, tu también debes de pensar que es lo que quieres**

-**yo se lo quiero y eso eres tú****...**

-**yo también te quiero, pero entiéndeme no pensé que llegaríamos tanto, bueno me tengo que marchar mi transporte sale pronto.**

-**como? te vas hoy?**

-**sí, perdón por decirlo hasta ahora..estaré esperando tu respuesta... **-la castaña se marchaba del lugar sin despedirse bien de la otra chica.

**-pero yo a ti no...**

En un solitario y apartado lugar de Japón, una chica peli azul caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con el corazón hecho añicos...se dirigió a su casa, pasó de largo y sin saludar ni siquiera mirar a alguien puesto que su mirada estaba perdida, al llegar a su cuarto solo se dedicó a estar a puerta cerrada

Soledad, la única que viene cuando todos se van,

La única con la que puedo llorar

Que no me hace ni un reproche

Deja que me desahogue.

La cama de la ojiesmeralda la cobijaba de lo que la pudiese amenazar, su almohada fungía como su pañuelo y de igual forma como apoyo. No pudo soportar el dolor y pronto el llanto se apoderó de ella y no hizo intento alguno por detenerlo, al contrario se dejaba rodear por el calor de sus lágrimas.

Soledad, se que por un tiempo me aleje de ti

Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz,

Y ahora estoy aquí llorando

Por haberla amado tanto...

-**yo no debía querer a nadie** - se reprochaba con ira y dolor entre gimoteos **-estaba mejor sola y sin depender de alguien, yo no era feliz..Pero ya** **había olvidado lo que era el dolor** -apretó los párpados intentando torpemente impedir la salida de lagrimas de sus ojos, tomo a la almohada y se abrazó fuertemente hacia ella, lloraba a más no poder y de tanto dolor que sus cuerpo no pudo contener ya no lloraba, solo sollozos podía hacer, Morfeo se apiadó de ella y la llevó consigo,..Se durmió con lágrimas secas en las mejillas y en posición fetal.

Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres

Y arrebátala de entre la gente

Llévatela de la mano

Y enciérrense en su cuarto

Mientras en Kioto una musa de belleza sin igual se paseaba como diosa entre simple mortales, que la llenaba de cumplidos, de declaraciones, propuestas de matrimonio, de halagos acerca de su belleza externa. A ninguno de ellos le importaba si sonreía de verdad o si solo fingía, sin darse cuenta estaba llena de personas pero se sentía extrañamente sola...que el único lugar en el que se sentía bien era estando consigo misma...

Y súbela, bájala, ámala

Y si quiere despedázala,

Y hazla que sienta esto

Que me tiene a mí aquí sin aliento

Tan solo han transcurrido dos semanas y Natsuki aun sentía dolor por la ausencia del ser que alguna vez juro amarla y protegerla, tenía el sentimiento del que se había protegido tanto tiempo, si, ella creía que todo su mundo se había acabado, que ya no conocería a la felicidad, que eso que sentía, no lo sentiría nadie más, la ojiesmeralda estaba olvidando como era vivir. En tanto que mirar carmesí podía sentir un halo de nostalgia en cada suspiro propio, tanto era el vacío que no se extrañaba que después del primer mes se mantuviese encerrada en su habitación.

Soledad, soledad soledad hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que sienta lo que siento.

Soledad, soledad soledad hazme un favor yo te lo imploro

Y que sepa que la adoro.

El tiempo no perdona ni da paso a nadie, no se ha detenido ante alguna suplica, y Shizuru resiente mucho de su acción, ha marcado un numero que fue cancelado, llamo a una amiga compartida y los resultados no fueron gratos...

**-por favor Mai, pásame a Natsuki, necesito explicarle como son las cosas, te lo suplico comunícame con ella**

**-lo siento Shizuru, pero no lo haré, me ha costado volver a animarla y fue difícil que la convenciera de por fin salir.**

**-es que la necesito y quiero que venga por mí**

**-¿para qué? para que vuelvas a lastimarla...no Shizuru eso no volverá a pasar, ella prácticamente se había dejado morir, ya no tiene caso que marques porque yo no te comunicaré, adiós Shizuru****.**

Soledad vestida de noche o de claridad

Me dices al oído que no volverá,

No me das ni un consuelo

Pero hablas con la verdad.

**-** a pasado tanto tiempo que parece tan lejano, no sé si algún día nos volveremos a ver pero ella eligió su camino es tiempo que yo elija el mío. **Mai que te parece si salimos a cenar yo invito.**

**-claro Natsuki, me agradaría mucho**

**-bien, que estamos esperando.**

**-ella ni siquiera me ha buscado, tal vez me odia - la ojirubí ya había desistido de su idea, no llamaría a su peli azul****..**

Si, ámala como a ninguno

Que no quiera saber más del mundo

Que no reconozca familia

Que no conciba sin ti la vida

**-****¿hija de nuevo no cenaras con nosotros?**

**-no padre, disculpen pero hoy no estoy de ánimo para cenas familiares.**

**-entonces saldrás o algo así ¿verdad?**

**-no tampoco tengo ganas de eso.**

**-¿qué harás entonces?**

**-irme a mi habitación, quiero estar sola...buenas noches.**

Que por un beso ella aguante desprecios

Y que sueñe envuelta en desvelos,

Que sean su alegría tus migajas

De rodillas llorando de gracias

**-Fujino-san ¿le gustaría salir conmigo?**

**-ara, lo siento kusanagi****-**** kun, pero ya tengo con quien salir aunque no esté aquí.**

**-gomen si la molesté.**

**-(Natsuki...)**

Y entonces, solo entonces,

Que sepa, que lo sepa,

Que es por mí que tiene,

Que es por mí que te siente.

**-Es que yo me quiero regresar a Japón, padre dejé un asunto muy importante e inconcluso, necesito volver es urgente.**

**-pues sea lo que sea debiste terminarlo antes de que regresáramos aquí.**

**-pero yo pensé que solo iba a ser un tiempo**

**-y así es, pero estaremos aquí todo un año y en ese lapso no volverá ni un miembro Fujino. Y con esto termina nuestra charla.**

**-...**

Soledad soledad soledad hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que sienta lo que siento,

Soledad soledad soledad hazme el favor yo te lo imploro

y que sepa que la adoro

**-ahora me doy cuenta que yo no necesitaba tiempo, solo te necesitaba más a ti, y que nadie estuviese a tu alrededor.** -el obscuro manto al que ya se habían acostumbrado a mirar a solas empezó a cubrir el cielo. para luego configurar con estrellas el rostro que mas anhelaban , antes de dar paso a Morfeo y que la noche obscureciese mas, la castaña con el viento arrojaba besos y trataba de transmitir todo el amor que reservaba hacia su peli azul, no tenía a nadie solo a si misma que trataba de abandonarse para estar con su ser más querido.

**-quiero que estés conmigo Natsuki, te necesito... perdí lo que tanto quise, y todo lo que quiero, eso eres tú **-la castaña recordó en su memoria las palabras que la ojiesmeralda musitó el ultimo día que se vieron.

Soledad, soledad... soledad.

**-se que no volverás y tampoco llamaras... se incluso que tal vez ya me olvidaste, por hoy no quiero retenerte mucho menos pedirte que regreses solo quiero hacer lo correcto aun que me duela, es hora de despedirnos...**- la peliazul cerro lentamente sus ojos frente al firmamento, con todo el esfuerzo de su ser y que su quebrajado corazón pudo componer, citó:

**-hasta siempre Shizuru****...**

-**buenas noches Natsuki****...**

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews para animar o criticar no se lo primero que piensen (pero ojala y sea lo primero ^ ^ .)


End file.
